


It's Never Too Early to Fall

by wingedhope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, atsumu stares a little too long, minor side osasuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedhope/pseuds/wingedhope
Summary: Valentine's is just around the corner and Atsumu is feeling pressured to ask out Kita after being around each other for two years.--Atsumu had an idea. It was a dumb idea, but it was the only thing he could think of.He just needed a volleyball and a sharpie… and maybe the chocolates and flowers could be a side treat.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	It's Never Too Early to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is for the hq writers valentines weekend event!  
> Prompts: Falling In Love // Confessions  
> \--  
> This was not beta'd so there could possibly be spelling & grammar mistakes!

Miya Atsumu never thought he would’ve fallen for the captain during his second year. One thing led to another and here Atsumu was, days before Valentine’s day, staring at the array of chocolates and flowers and staring blankly. 

Atsumu could remember it like it was yesterday, meeting the wing spiker in his first year. Osamu teased him about it for weeks before Atsumu finally realized his brother liked the other dark haired first year. The two brothers constantly fought in private over it. 

That was until Osamu asked Suna out at the end of their first year, and it was back to Osamu being the teasing asshole brother. “See? I asked Rintarou out, there’s nothin’ ta be scared of yaknow.” he would say often with a smirk on his face.

Atsumu constantly wanted to wipe that smug grin off of his brother’s face. 

\---

Atsumu was getting more and more desperate by the day, offering to help Kita clean up around the gym, sticking around as long as he could to just be in the presence of the man he had fallen so hard for. 

“Kita-san, yaknow I can help ya with anythin’ yea?” Atsumu asked, staring a little too long at the other, their eyes meeting briefly before Kita pulled his eyes away to look in the supply closet. 

Even the few moments that their eyes met, Atsumu felt his heart flutter. 

“I know that, Atsumu, I can take care o’myself, too, ya don’t hafta stay and help  _ every _ time it’s my turn ta clean up.” Kita said with a small smile on his face.

Atsumu could feel his face turning red. He could just imagine his brother’s face laughing at him. 

“I still like ta offer my assistance ta ya.” Atsumu looked around the gym as a distraction. He ran a hand across his forehead, he was sweating, this was turning out awful.

Kita let out a small laugh. “Well, it does get the job done faster. C’mon and help, don’t just stand there.”

\---

Atsumu was running out of time by the middle of his second year. There was only one semester left before Kita would leave and that would mean he would never see Kita-san again and oh gods, what if he didn’t want ta see him again and-

Slapping himself in the face in the middle of practice was a regular for him at this point and Atsumu’s teammates never seemed to ask.

Suna always looked smug whenever Atsumu did this, looking to Kita whenever the setter did so, waiting to see what the captain’s reaction was. To Suna’s disappointment, Kita’s face was blank, only looking at Atsumu whenever the sound echoed in the room.

The team just assumed that Atsumu was getting ready to practice. Osamu and Suna exchanged small glances with smug smiles and kept it to themselves.

Nobody seemed to care or ask.

\---

It led back to Atsumu staring at the chocolates and flowers in the store. He didn’t have enough time to confess. Was he supposed to write a card? Just hand the flowers and chocolates to Kita? 

He couldn’t do something so generic, everyone was doing the same thing. 

Atsumu had an idea. It was a dumb idea, but it was the only thing he could think of.

He just needed a volleyball and a sharpie… and maybe the chocolates and flowers could be a side treat.

\---

Valentine’s soon arrived and much to Atsumu’s surprise, he was able to set his plan into motion. Packing a nice shirt tie, he placed it in his gym bag with his practice things and smiling at the fully covered ball of compliments. He was nervous.

Why wouldn’t he be nervous? Atsumu had been crushing over this man for a year and a half, ever since he laid eyes on the wing spiker. He just hoped things went as planned. If they didn’t, Atsumu had Osamu on standby (which, Osamu protested that he was going to be ‘busy’ with Suna, whatever that meant).

Time passed ever so slowly for Atsumu, churning his insides. What if Kita liked someone else? What if he  _ wasn’t _ gay? Atsumu felt sick. He never thought about the possibilities like that. 

He wanted to puke.

All too soon, school ended and it was time to head to the gym for the surprise. Running to the bathroom to change, he made sure everything was perfect, making sure his hair was fixed properly and smoothing out his shirt and tie. Everything had to be  _ perfect _ to ask Kita to be his valentine. 

Making his way to the gym, he stood in the doorway, freezing in the doorway seeing Kita dressed also in a nice shirt and tie. Looking around, he spotted Osamu and Suna, looking in the doorway, Osamu giving him a thumbs up and a wide smirk on both of their faces. 

Atsumu shuffled in his bag for the volleyball before stepping inside the gym, meeting the captain in the middle of the court. “Kita-san…” he whispered, as the wing spiker turned, flowers held in his hand. 

Their eyes met and for a moment, time froze, and Atsumu felt like he was floating. “Atsumu..” Kita whispered and laughed, turning to the duo at the other side of the room, looking back to the setter. 

“I’m guessin’ those two planned this ta happen.” Atsumu huffed and looked to the ball in his hand. He held it out to Kita and in return, he handed the flowers to Atsumu. 

“Atsumu… did you really defile the ball?” Kita laughed and looked the ball over, gasping softly.

Atsumu swallowed and looked down at his feet. “It’s.. all the things I like about ya, Kita-san.”

Kita let out a small laugh and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Atsumu’s cheek. “Well… that’s what  _ I _ had planned and ya outshined me, ‘Tsumu.” he smiled and then pressed a soft kiss to Atsumu’s lips, lingering a few moments after pulling away. “Ya really outdid me fer a gift.”

“Told ya that ya just should’ve told ‘im Tsumu!” Osamu called across the gym, his hand intertwined with Suna’s as they turned to leave. “Don’t stay too late, ‘Tsumu, Ma wants us back fer dinner, bring yer date!”

Atsumu turned to Osamu with a huff, letting his face relax as he looked back to Kita. “I wanted it ta be special. Yer special ta me, Shinsuke.”

“Well ya definitely made me feel special. Keep makin’ me feel special from this day on, yea?” Kita smiled and took Atsumu’s hand in his, tugging him to the door. “Like yer brother said, we can’t be late fer dinner.”


End file.
